This application relates to traffic routing in a mobile ad hoc network, and more particularly to the use of various physical layer and network metrics to improve cost-based route calculations. There remains a need for techniques to route traffic efficiently in the context of a mobile ad hoc network where traffic demands and network topologies change frequently.